Death Is Only the Beginning
by Nocturnal-Niccy616
Summary: A new killer calling himself 'The Undertaker' has show up and started killing random people and presenting them as if they were at a funeral. When Jack brings in Will and Dr. Lecter, he believes they can solve this in one. But what happens when the killer decides to play a game with the F.B.I. and sets his sights on Will. Can Hannibal protect Will from this killer and himself ?
1. Prolouge

**Hannibal:**

**Death….Is Only the Beginning**

**Prologue**

You tend to lose track of time when you are in a lecture hall grading papers for most of the day, such as the life of a college professor. He had already informed his life that he may be late and could possibly not be home that night, but that was before his student assistant Ashley decided to stay behind and gave him a hand in grading the papers. He had already dismissed her around 10 o'clock and it was not twenty minutes passed midnight. He stacked the last of the papers in his deck and shut to door to the hall. He liked the campus during the night, it was nice and calm. He headed over to his car and unlocked it. He didn't even notice the man that was standing just a few inches from his vehicle. He quickly got into his car and sat his brief case on the seat next to him to fish out his keys. Once he looked up to put his keys in the ignition, he saw a man in dark clothing hold up a rifle at him. He didn't even get a chance to yell as a loud shot roared into the night.


	2. A Meeting with the Undertaker

**Hannibal: Chapter 1**

**A Meeting with the Undertaker**

Thinking of being a killer and actually _being_ one are supposed to be two completely different things when it comes to the mind of Will Graham. Though, the cases he has been working on lately would suggest a different story. Some people, such as F.B.I. Agent Jack Crawford, see his "pure empathy" skills as one of great value to the agency. What they don't seem to understand is how much of a strain thinking about killers and reliving their killings has put on the other agent. Will could tell easily now on which cases were going to cause him the most problems, and this was one of them.

The victim this time was a psychology teacher at the George Washington University and his name was Graham Harrison. He died with one shot to the heart from a long distance rifle, the M.E. suggest the bullet was a 44 caliber and was probably shot from a long barrel type rifle. You would think it was just an ordinary crime scene, so why was Will here? He wasn't there for the way he died; it was how he was presented to the crime scene investigators. Usually where the teacher's desk would be was instead a large stand that held up a coffin, and the victim was dressed in formal funeral clothing with his hands crossed over his body inside. He was prepared as if he were at his own funeral.

"So was this exactly how the students found the coffin?" Will ask as he walked up to the coffin to take a look inside.

"Yes, the students walked in as usual and the coffin was already here and presented to them. " Jack explains from the other side of the coffin. "The students thought this was one of his psychology lessons until they realized he hadn't come out. A student by the name of Ashley came up and that is when she noticed that he was dead."

"So the coffin was already open?" he ask.

"Yes, everything is as it was. Nobody has touched the body or the coffin." Jack says looking towards Will. He knew that his co-worker has been feeling unwell and he was starting to wonder if these cases were finally getting to him.

"It is obvious that he wasn't killed here," Will start to explain, "and it is plainly obvious that these were not the cloths he did in."

"We have already sent a unit over to his place to check it out, but his wife told us that he didn't come home last night. She thought he had fallen asleep in his office, it wasn't uncommon for him to do so." Jack explained as if he already knew Will was going to ask.

Brian Zeller, a crime-investigator came rushing down the stairs and went over to Jack. "We found the victim's car, the front seat was covered with blood as well as the ground from the driver's seat." He says looking at both Will and Jack.

"Was?" Will ask with concern.

"He cleaned up the blood. Couldn't do much about the blood on the ground and the broken windshield, but he cleaned all the glass and blood that was in the car. We could only get the blood from the U.V. lights." Price explains walking over to Will and showing him the photos he took.

Will took the crime scene photos and examined them very carefully. This guy was clearly organized and knew exactly what he was doing. As he was looking at the photo he could just picture that the killer was waiting for him to come out. The Professor was just getting ready to start his car when he looks up and sees the unsub point the gun at him through the windshield. Will quickly looked away from the photos and gave them back to Brian to give to Jack. He shocked his head and looked up at to the rest of the room. It would have taken a considerable amount of time and passions' to have this all prepared and not have anyone notice a thing. He figured that he knew the timing that the security guards walked the grounds.

Will headed over to the coffin and took a look inside to see that the man looked like he was in complete peace. Everything about this crime scene seemed so natural, yet it wasn't. This man wasn't supposed to die today. He was supposed to give a lecture to his students like he did every day, but instead he was presented to his students in the most cruel and unusually manner. As he was looking over the figure, a though came over to his mind. "Has anyone asked the wife about his will?" he asks as he looks over the body.

"What?" Jack asks, looking from the pictures over at Will.

"His will, his last wishes. Usually, when we create out our will, we state specifically on how we want our remains to be prepared. Such as open casket, cremation, etc. How did our victim wish to have his body preserved?" Will asks.

Brian looks over at Jack then back at Will, "I'll call the wife back and ask her real quickly before she arrives at headquarters." He says as he fishes out his phone from his pocket.

Jack walks over to Will and looks over the body, "What are you think Will?" he asks.

"I think our unsub knew the victim. He stalked him and watched him, getting to know him so he knew exactly when to make his move. He is very smart and very cocky; we won't find any evidence of him being here. He seems like a ghost. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't his first time." Will says, walking away from the body.

"So you also think he has done this before?" Jack asks to make sure they were thinking the same thing.

"Most definitely, there isn't without a doubt that this is first time. If it was, then I would very amaze." Will says as he watched Brian heading over to them. "Most likely, we are dealing with a serial killer." He finishes.

"I just got off with the wife, she says that they had just got done making out there will a month ago. Right when they found out that she was 3 months pregnant." Brian states sadly.

"And let me guess, he wished to have an open casket when he had passed on?" Jack asks.

"That's correct. They both agreed to have an open casket and that instead of being buried next to each other; they had wished to be buried on top of each other."

"On top of each other?" Jack asks questionably.

"Yeah, apparently it is a family tradition on her side of the family." He says as he walks away from them.

"If that is the case, then there is a possibility that this guy could go after Mrs. Harrison next." Jack says as he quickly gets his phone out.

"I don't think so…" Will says, as he looks over the body for the last time before the coroner's guys took the body away.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asks curiously.

"Because she is pregnant," Will says, turning back to Jack. He looks at him and can read the confused look on his face. "If the unsub really wanted to kill the both of them, he would have done so. He followed him and studied him and not just him but his wife as well, which means that he most likely knew that she was pregnant, so he just decided to go after the husband." Will states.

"Well isn't that just considerate." Jack says sarcastically. "It doesn't change the fact that even though he speared the life of an unborn baby, he still took that child's father."

"He couldn't help it; the pulse to kill was to strong and there wasn't enough time to find anyone else to take his place. He needed to kill, and unfortunately it was Mr. Harrison." Will says as he watches the coroners take the body out and place it in the body bag. As he watched, his eye caught something white in the suits pocket. He took a pair of tweezers from an investigator and kneeled down next to the body. He pulled it out and flipped it over. He stud up and turned to face Jack, the card only had two words on it…

"At least we now have his business card." Will says as he hands it over to Jack.

Jack looks at it closely and gives a questioning look at Will, "The Undertaker?"

"Seems like he wanted to name himself before you got a chance too." Will says, then looks at his watch. He quickly picks up his bag and starts to head for the door.

"And where are you going?" Jack asks as he watches he friend move towards the back door.

"I'm late for an appointment." Was all Jack could hear as Will left to head for his vehicle.

ΩΩΩ

Hannibal sat passionlessly as he waited for his next client to show up. He had heard from Will earlier saying that he was going to be late due to a new case that he was working on. It was always interesting to hear about the new crimes that he was working on, this gave Hannibal a chance to read more into his mind. As he was lost in thought, a soft knock brought him back to reality. He quickly got up and opened the door…

"Will, I'm glad you could…" he caught himself at the last moment. His visitor was not who he had expected.

"I'm sorry to bother you, are you perhaps expecting someone else?" the man asked as he watched Hannibal with curiosity.

"Actually, I am expecting a client in just a few moments. So it you wouldn't mind come back within the hour, we could talk then?" he asked, but he got the feeling that he wasn't going to be able to get rid of this guy that quickly.

"It'll only take a few moments, I promise." He said as he took off his fedora and placed it over his chest.

"Alright, would you come in then?" Hannibal asked, stepping out of the doorway as to let the stranger in.

"Thank you very much." He says as he stepped in to Hannibal's office. Hannibal watched as he took a seat and he quickly looked out into the hallway to see if anybody else had arrived before shutting the door.

**Hey guys! I know some of you may not know me and some of may, but this is actually my first crack at a story that doesn't involve anime! I hope you all like it and please review your comments! **

**Thank You! **


End file.
